


One Stray Cat's Message

by orphan_account



Category: Fox's Peter Pan & The Pirates (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Repsaj smiled after he wandered for what seemed like hours. There weren't any trespassers.
Relationships: Cecilia/Jasper Hook





	One Stray Cat's Message

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

Repsaj smiled after he wandered for what seemed like hours. There weren't any trespassers. His brother's enemies didn't seem interested in battles if they didn't appear. One frown formed at the thought of them dwelling within dark chambers. The trespassers weren't going to attempt to rule the Egyptian world this time. As for another intruder?

Repsaj remembered a stray cat sometimes walking from chamber to chamber. It wasn't a good present for his wife. Not when Ailicec loathed cats' claws and teeth. One eye bulged as soon as it was on the cat wandering. At least it wasn't anywhere near Ailicec's bedroom. He began to follow it for a few seconds.

The cat entered a barren room.

Other animals weren't forgotten. Tarantulas occasionally roaming. Repsaj's brother's pet snake slithering from chamber to chamber. The cat was remembered another time.

After Repsaj approached his bedroom, he viewed the pet snake by his side. One eye was wide as it hissed. Repsaj suddenly remembered how territorial it was sometimes. He winced the minute his leg was bitten. He fell on one side of his body. He watched while the cat appeared nearby. Repsaj wondered if it was going to approach his wife.

The animal started to meow by the bedroom door before Ailicec opened it at a snail's pace. Almost as though it attempted to let her know that Repsaj wasn't going to survive.

Ailicec scowled at the cat. ''I never liked you! Depart this instant! I'm waiting for Repsaj to return to me,'' she said.

Repsaj's eye remained wide the minute Ailicec shut the door. Before his life ended a few minutes later.

THE END


End file.
